prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 14, 2016 Smackdown results
The July 14, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on July 12, 2016 at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. This was the last pre-recorded SmackDown to air on Thursday nights. Summary Following Sasha Banks’ victory over Dana Brooke on Monday's Raw, WWE Women's Champion Charlotte informed The Boss that she would have to prove she could defeated Brooke again before even being considered for an opportunity at her title. In the subsequent contest on SmackDown, Banks withstood Brooke's powerful offense in order to make her opponent tap-out to The Bank Statement, taking out Charlotte in the process. Yet, before The Boss could celebrate, Charlotte viciously attacked her and booted her in the face before hurling her over the SmackDown announcer's table. Towering over Banks as she laid prone on the cement, Charlotte's message was clear: She is the true Boss. Following Rusev’s vicious attack of Zack Ryder and his acceptance of Long Island Iced-Z’s challenge for a United States Championship Match on Raw, The Bulgarian Brute turned his attention to Dolph Ziggler on SmackDown. Rusev seemed to have the match well in hand against The Showoff until, in a measure of retribution from Monday, Ryder emerged, ultimately distracting the United States Champion and allowing Ziggler to roll up his adversary for the three-count. As the dust cleared, Rusev became enraged and began destroying everything in sight. Advantage Ryder. Claiming they didn’t have anything better to do than hurt The Club, Enzo & Big Cass took on AJ Styles and Karl Anderson in a thrilling tag team showdown on the final Thursday SmackDown. With the referee distracted in the height of the action, an interfering Luke Gallows craftily, and shadily, toppled Big Cass and sent the 7-footer off the apron before Enzo could tag him in. This opened the door for Anderson to ambush Big Cass on the ringside floor, as The Phenomenal One locked in the Calf Crusher on Amore in the middle of the ring for the submission victory. With both of their respective partners at ringside, Tyler Breeze and Kalisto engaged in a hard-hitting contest – hoping to impress the powers-that-be heading into Tuesday’s WWE Draft. However, in spite of a strong offense by Tyler Breeze, the human pinball Kalisto ultimately triumphed over Prince Pretty with the Salida Del Sol. Following his upset victory in theIntercontinental Championship No. 1 Contender’s Battle Royal on Monday’s Raw, Darren Young and his life coach, WWE Hall of Famer Bob Backlund, joined the current titleholder The Miz and his wife Maryse on “Miz TV.” After presenting a series of moments from Backlund’s extraordinary career, The A-lister insulted his Battleground challenger by introducing a supposed compilation of Young’s greatest moments and then showed only bar codes. As the explosive situation reached a fevered pitch and Young got in Miz’s face – with his life coach cheering him on – the Intercontinental Champion opted to calmly leave the ring. The mind games have begun as their match at WWE Battleground approaches. Before WWE Champion Dean Ambrose’s main event match against Kevin Owens could begin, Seth Rollins, the Superstar who will challenge for The Lunatic Fringe’s WWE Championship on Raw this Monday, made an unscheduled appearance on SmackDown commentary to lend his thoughts on the upcoming showdown. However, before the one-on-one encounter between Ambrose and Owens was a minute long, Rollins blindsided Ambrose and opened the door for a two-on-one assault on the titleholder. Yet, their numbers advantage was short-lived as Sami Zayn soon came to The Lunatic Fringe’s aid. From there, the contest was restarted into a tag team contest, pitting Rollins and Owens against Ambrose and Zayn for the first time in history. The action was intense as both pairs of future Battleground opponents gave it everything they had on the final Thursday edition of SmackDown. In the closing moments, “The Underdog from The Underground” made a critical mistake. With Ambrose down, Zayn missed a Helluva Kick on Rollins. This allowed Owens to trip up with his one-time friend and set up a Rollins Pedigree for the victory. Following the match, Rollins and Owens tried to continue their assault on Zayn, but Ambrose put an immediate stop to it. The Architect and The Lunatic Fringe scrapped it out before Ambrose got the upperhand, sending both his opponents heading for the hills. Results ; ; *Sasha Banks defeated Dana Brooke (w/ Charlotte) by submission (3:43) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) (8:49) *The Club (AJ Styles & Karl Anderson) (w/ Luke Gallows) defeated Big Cass & Enzo Amore by submission (10:52) *Kalisto (w/ Sin Cara) defeated Tyler Breeze (w/ Fandango) (3:08) *Dean Ambrose vs. Kevin Owens ended in a No Contest (0:34) *Kevin Owens & Seth Rollins defeated Dean Ambrose & Sami Zayn (13:14) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sasha Banks v Dana Brooke 7.14.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.6.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Rusev 7.14.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.12.jpg The Club v Big Cass & Enzo Amore 7.14.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.18.jpg Kalisto v Tyler Breeze 7.14.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.24.jpg “Miz TV” with special guests Darren Young & Bob Backlund 7.14.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.30.jpg Dean Ambrose v Kevin Owens 7.14.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.36.jpg Kevin Owens & Seth Rollins v Dean Ambrose & Sami Zayn 7.14.16 Smackdown.37.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.38.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.39.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.40.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.41.jpg 7.14.16 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #882 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #882 at WWE.com * Smackdown #882 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events